kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
Thought of the moment: As school roles in, and the schedule's getting tighter, my activity will once again decrease. Something changed this summer. I noticed that even when I had the free time, I never really edited much. I'm losing the want to edit. Perhaps it's because sometimes I feel like I'm the only one here sometimes, and all my work is for nothing. I've lost my passion to edit. I have.. "burned out" if you will. Hopefully this is temporary and I'll go back to flooding the recent changes in no time. But as for now I'm going to declare myself inactive. I'll still run the Underdrome, answer messages, and be running the magazine, but that'll be about it. My show now Keyblade Master! 23:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneAngry=Thanks for info Chain. Images are my huge weakness online, so expect many questions regarding them from me. I'll be sure to follow those guidelines that you linked to me too. Greenhorn question number one comes now... Where exactly do I upload an image, and how? Sorry for being such a bother. You have a life to get on with heh... On another note, do you like the sprites? I'm so pleased with them that I needs must find a way to gift Roxas something in return for his kindness. I'll take your word that he reads everyone else's messages too. I still think that you're a stalker though! ;) Edit: Good! It's always nice to have someone around who knows their stuff and can help you out! Thanks a ton for the explanation! You're too kind haha... With images from the games, such as the page for this one: KH3D_Symphony_of_Sorcery.png, how would you go about getting that sort of image? (...and while we're at it, how can I link to an image's page in a single word? I tried everything I could think of, but it wouldn't work. I mean something like this, except with an image) I don't know of any way to screenshot in DDD, other than in the spirit screen, so that can't be it... I'm wondering where I could go to be finding images for certain pages. (Don't worry, I'm not going to go and rampage across the entire wiki! :D ) I don't think that you folks would look kindly on finding fan images either heh... I'm just speculating here though... Yep, the Larxene one is definitely cool. Roxas was especially proud of that one. I think that we've all known it for too long now, and others have known it before I joined up here haha. Edit 2: Hey, I'm taking to using edits rather than procuring a new talk bubble for each message... Is that a good thing? :D Right, I don't know of him, but thanks for the explanation. Shock horror! I'm not totally lost on a post talking about image-related stuff. I ACTUALLY understood all of that! *Grins with delight* I presume that if I used the You Tube method, I'd upload the image that I screenshotted to an image-hosting site such as Imageshake, or something similar, and then use the method that you described so well to me for uploading the image? Roxas is great haha... You two are a perfect combination to help me learn. Mmmm, I noticed the change to your talk bubble archive image. I definitely prefer it this way...}} 21:52, March 6, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad=It's all good haha. I've been really busy myself... I'm finishing a study module this week, and I've had to write lots of things, create diagrams, etc... so I've not been that free at all... How is life on your side of the pond? Right, I think that I'll have a few edits, then go straight in with a new TB. That way, I'm having some variety, but not too much... I did! "Computer 5" to you too! Oh right... Does it have a link then? o.O He is... On that note, I haven't seen him around for days... Now I'm just flattering him! There are two images in this article section in the KH 3D that have white backgrounds. What can do I do about that?}} 22:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionPuzzled= I think that I added them correctly, thanks for the guidance Chaineh! Apologies for my lack of activity as of late. I've been doing a lot of revising, etc... and I've been worn out haha... Have you seen Roxas? I miss the guy haha...}} 17:03, March 18, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy= Haha, I didn't think much of it. Full sized image or link... Either way worked for me! Wait, I don't have a clue how I'd work out which pages have which image on them? How on earth would I do that? :D Sounds great! }} 12:03, March 24, 2014 (UTC)|RenAmused= Heeey Chaineh! I'm beginning to think that this: "Some are born with talent, others must work hard to become talented, then there's the people that just plain suck." was put there for a reason. What're you trying to say mate? xD You set me up for that! I'm convinced! *Stomps around angrily* *Glares at Chain* *Calms down* I tried to fiddle with his stuff, and I did manage to succeed in making the image bigger, but with lots of problem red links mixed in haha... I think that the template's imagesize was set at 60px. I'm sure of it! Either way, you want my userbox? I figured that it's about time I gave you it! Thanks so much for being my buddy Chain! :) I need to give that to Roxas too now haha... }} 23:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionSolemn= Uh oh... Chaineh, I need your help! I added my Treasure List for Riku into Symphony of Sorcery, and it seems to have messed with the bottom of the page... Everything is overlapping, and I'm slightly bamboozled as to what is going on... I think I've done something wrong with the coding of the table itself to cause the problem... If you could help, that'd be great! Also, while I'm at it, I never received a reply here :) I hope that you're all right?}} 21:31, March 31, 2014 (UTC)|XionHappy= Chaineh, I'll be away until late Friday evening, so you'll probably hear from me on Saturday. Don't miss me too much! Oooh, and if Roxas pops in, please tell him that I'm sorry that I didn't respond to his bubble yet. I've had no time whatsoever... Bye Chaineh! }} 15:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasAngry= Hey Chaineh! I apologise for not being so active recently... I did a lifeguard course last week and passed... I've been ill, been away with my high school, and now I'm going away again for a week... This time with family... So, I'll be back in a week... Another reason for my inactivity with my DDD Project is because I'm stuck at the Xemnas boss battle, and as of now, haven't yet been able to defeat him... It sucks, I know. :P Also, I've been meaning to ask you about this mate, but haven't had the courage to until now, at least... I don't think I've asked you... Why did everyone leave The Keyhole? }} Trail...Trial..Lore means... 04:21, February 25, 2014 (UTC)|lore=OK THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Lore has had ebough, let's go for another trail here...review THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't you'll be more or an idiot than Lore...if that's possible... LA: Umm sorry to butt in here but YOU still haven't finished dnaganronpa either and did a dud review... Lore: URUSAI!!!!!!!!...Let Lore have Lore's evil moment! Lore: ahem...we'll both watch it and you'll be sorry to ever cross Lore's path! LA: YOUR the one who threaten him in the first place... Lore: Will you get outta here!!!...your ruining everything... LA: HEHE...}} 21:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC)|lore=Oi CLANNAD FAN, weren't you suppose watch DANGANRONPA???...to face Lore!?!?!??!...get to it!!!..or whatever... Dr. C.C: The "whatever" part ruined it... Lore: Shut I- Lore: PLEASE, Lore is trying to be evil Dr. C.C: pffftt... Lore: Shut uuuup! EDIT: DOOM???.. your DOOM!!!! Lore: What was that...}} Bugging you about more images! Bring out the fire! A Question Thanks for the message. I'm a little new to Wikia and I've just been joining wikis based on series I like. Wind Runner (talk) 05:24, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I've already signed up for three others on my profile info thing. Other than those 3 Wikis, I can't think of many others to sign up for. Wind Runner (talk) 05:50, March 13, 2014 (UTC) No Internet 21:31, March 13, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Yeah...LA won't get Internet back till the 27th...freakin' sucks...so much planned, thanks a lot Internet provider...for having LA with no INTERNET FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!??!?!...*ahem*...so yeah see ya on the 27th... -.-. Ultra fast fibre LA a**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} Can you delete what I did please? ;; I accidentally made a mistake on http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Card_of_Spades_KHREC.png, when I first saw it, it was 100% white background, even when it was PNG, and just now I noticed it was transparrent and I feel really terrible, can you please delete what I did? Clementines-And-Tangerines (talk) 22:22, March 17, 2014 (UTC) What is up with these templates? 17:35, March 21, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad=Hi Chaineh! I was wondering if you could take a look at my tb template page and tell me why on earth it won't update, and also why it's showing the Xion bubble in the wrong colours? Thanks mate! Edit: Thanks Chain! I'm always missing little things haha... One day I shall learn!}} Hello Back! (Jeesh, I gotta take one definate vacation, and not keep burning off while on duty!) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's BACK! After a small time off to focus on extracurricular activities, tests, hot girls, a stupid deal I shouldn't had done with my best friend 'cause we like the same girl (But she likes me more! I think) I finally returned to complete a new walkthrough, with a new, refined grammar, and a new haircut. It's great to be back (Again!) IT'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK 06:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC)|happy=There's a reason LA is using LA's Happy TB and yes, it also means LA is "happy", but pun there but FT IS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK, first episode airs today, get your fire butt to watch it, aye sir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes, LA is freakin' excited...couldn't u tell?)}} ??? 08:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC)|nui=Let it be....3 Also hows Danganronpa...Lore is getting irritating, as Lore wants to know...}} Whats this? http://pastebin.com/fqxtT97T here you go :) 06:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) For the sake of clarity... 22:03, April 29, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad= With the Xemnas battle, I've yet to make any sort of dedicated effort to try to beat him... So, I guess that's my bad! xD Thanks for the explanation! So, since then, you admins have been forging a constant battle to change the wiki, so that you can bring people back? I feel for ya! How are you anyway? }} 21:05, May 5, 2014 (UTC)|XionHappy= I'm well thank you... I've been better, but life goes on haha... One thing to brighten my day up is that I just succeeded in beating Xemnas! Which means that I can now continue my work on the DDD Project. I'll start by adding a 'Setting' section for La Cite Des Cloches, and then I'll continue with the Dream Eater images, and article rewriting... I hope your finals went well Chaineh! (You're not going to lose that nickname now xD) }} 17:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionSolemn= Hoorah! Xemnas is down! I have four bosses left for Riku it seems... Well five, if you count Ansem SOD's two forms... Very nice! I'm happy for you mate. Haha, my plan will come into action once I'm done with this endless work haha... So... perhaps tomorrow? IRC Chaineh? xD}} 06:33, June 3, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasAngry= Thanks for that Chain! I was going to take out the other links as well, but was unsure whether that was wise or not... I guess that I'm learning as I go along haha... Thanks for getting back to me though. :) }} Oi where's Danganronpa in your Anime's to watch right now!! 00:24, May 7, 2014 (UTC)|lore=Lore points at the title...*ahem*...WATCH SO YOU CAN FACE LORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...PINK BLOOD is all the craze...}} 00:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC)|tohka=On speaking of which how about Fairy Tail 2014 on your list?...it's only a few episodes in but still..it's FAIRY TAIL!!!!!!!!!}} 23:31, May 8, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Yeah...it's probably LA's most in depth anime review LA has made...seriously nearly 5000 bytes!!!...and yes, LA is sooo looking forward to the sequel and prequel and movie coming out. Hope Danganronpa is "bloody" good and hope FT (2014) is just as good when you watch it!!! AYE!!!!!. Ohhh LA is starting to watch Anohana! YAY!. LA's been wanting to watch that in quite some time.}} Andrewking14 (talk) 17:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Oh i forgot why did you delete the trivia about Axel swearing i just put it there so that people online will know that the manga is somewhat inapropreiote then the gamesAndrewking14 (talk) 17:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hai 07:21, May 23, 2014 (UTC)|shana=It's been good, been watching lots of good anime as well and really putting out lots of reviews...heck saw LA's Inception revie- ...what was that?.}} Kellin.quinn (talk) 00:12, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Hello :D I'm Richard! I'm a Kingdom Hearts fan as well! My favorite characters btw are Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Riku :3 I hope that we can become good friends c: Anyways, Nice to meet ya! Game Start! 13:34, May 29, 2014 (UTC)|happy= LA: HOW DO YOU DO THAT!??!? Lore: GLITCH B****CHES..hey that rhyme- Dr. C.C: Well that's one "crushing" time...ohh god that pun. LA: Happy Dr. C.C: B-day! LA: And hope Dr. C.C: you Lore: Di- LA: have a good one...gahhh LA is bad with this kinda stuff.......-.-}} Re:Discussion E3 2014 Banner on Gamepage Hey there Chainoffire My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! E3 2014 is next week and we'll be providing a wide variety of exciting coverage of the event! We are also looking to help promote a lot of the great work that the Kingdom Hearts community creates and showcases during that time. I am stopping by to ask for permission to embed this E3 2014 Pencil Banner on the top (or bottom) of the Kingdom Hearts 3 game page on your wiki. This will link back to our E3 Portal on the Games Hub, where we will be posting a wide variety of newly released info and media. Any content added by your community can also be showcased on this page! We wish to get as many eyes on your community and the hub as possible during the event. The banner will only need to be in place for next week, after which it can be removed. if I have your permission to proceed and embed, please let me know! Thanks so much and have a great one. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Andrewking14 (talk) 00:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC)There you go i changed it with no examples on the trivia.Andrewking14 (talk) 00:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 20:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC)Your welcome.Andrewking14 (talk) 20:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 14:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC)Ok sorry about that kingdom hearts wolfenstine thing with it killing disney. i just dont want to see that fangame on the wiki and i just want it on the fanon kingdom hearts wiki so that the people that play the kingdom hearts wont know about nazis.Andrewking14 (talk) 14:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) DEATH! this is such a late reply but thank you so much for the welcome message. I'm still extremely unfamiliar to how Wikia's conversation between users is handled so forgive me for any mistakes. Hope you have a great day!! Luviticia (talk) 01:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Code Geass: The Retrospective 10:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC)|happy=Hai, as you can tell by the title, LA needs help with LA's Code Geass' Retrospective as it's a bit hazy for LA to remember some of the minor detail. LA needs help from other's perspectives as well, but with the few details LA can recall...(umm do remember it's been bout 3 years since LA last watched it and LA can't really watch 50 episodes to get back those crucial *ahem* plot details. So LA needs perspectives as well as plot details. Here's a few questions for the perspective side of things. *How did you come across Code Geass? *How was the whole experience? *Was all the hype set it outself for?, or was it too overhyped to the point of it being overrated? *Plot twists?, good, bad, great? *Fav character? *Least favourite character? PLEASE REPLY before LA finishes LA's next episode of LA's anime extra's (or before LA actually starts LA's Code Geass Retrospective) Please and thank you! Lore: hey what are you talking to- LA: get lost...business talk Lore: WHATTT...Lore can't hear you cos you shot Lore' ear like a b- }} Some questions for you Also thanks for fixing that typo in the treasure lists, must have left it there when I ran for my DS charger xD|time=19:13, July 28, 2014 (UTC)}} W...w...what happened?!? 16:17, June 24, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad= What is going on? You've disappeared, FR has disappeared, Roxxy has disappeared... All I see on the Recent Changes is LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, Lore, LA, LA, LA, LA and even more LA... Whatssss happening? O.O}} IRC? Please? If you're around... 04:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) IRC... again? :) 05:31, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Magazine stuff 08:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Sorry about the wait on LA's message, it's just LA has been using massive amount of time trying to finish reviews on Spring 2014 as well as Kanon series simultaneously, anyways, ummmmm best to use riddles from LA's PAA, just 3''' though. Also if by any chance can you maybe add in LA's anime reviews (or anything in which LA churns out in terms of anime) in the magazine????...just a thought is all}} 03:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC)|nui=It's one of LA's anticipated animes for LA for Summer 2014 (Zankyou no terror) and yes, there's lots of sequels coming this season, tis gonna be cool...a shocking one is Black Butler. Hopefully SAO will be better...stupid ALFhiem arc. *ahem* hopefully YOU CHAIN will watch some this season.}} Award....Again! You're Editor-in-Chief, I think you deserve two, one on each site. Welcome Message Thank you. DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:06, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Something Extraordinary... 20:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionPuzzled=Hey Chaineh!!! Thanks for your help earlier. After much toiling, tI managed to convert the image to .png format. Now I have an infobox! What do you think? I fiddled with the edits that were made to the Traverse Town page yesterday, as I didn't like the look of them. I hope that's OK? Also, I'm going to be away for three days starting tomorrow, as I'm going sea kayaking with my dad, which should prove to be an interesting experience. Talk soon mate! }} 12:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneAngry= (I'm not actually angry xD) I have been wondering... What actually needs doing on '''this page to stop it from being considered a stub. Once I know, I'll gladly get down to working on it... I hope you're well??? }} 10:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad= So so sorry! Completely...I mean completely forgot to reply! I'm sorry Chaineh... :( Thanks for the advice on the Dream Eater page. I'll find time to work on that soon. Also, what do you mean by 'In fandom'? When I read your message, I realised why I'd not seen you around as much as before. Trust me on this though, lack of inspiration to edit is the same as lacking inspiration to write in a role-play. I had it for almost a month this summer, before I finally regained the urge to write. In that time as well, I also didn't really want to edit here much, so logging in, checking what was happening, and logging out again was the usual order of the day... I sympathise with you bro, I've been working too heh, though I doubt that it has been as much as you...! Also, if you want a hug, just say, and I'll send one over! (Apparently I'm good at giving hugs...) }} 11:38, August 21, 2014 (UTC)|XionHappy= Your praise means a lot to me mate. Thank you. I did try my best, though since I hadn't really worked on anything other than the narrative 'Story' sections before, it was a whole different kettle of fish for me, and I admit that I struggled heh... I'm glad that I came through though. Of course, I'll do it right away! Hey, that's what friends are for, right? o.O I mean, that's the most I can do, seeing as I live an ocean and a bit away from you... Well, it'd be nice to have more editors. Do KHWiki get a lot more than us? *Reciprocates hug* }} 07:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC)|PyrrhaLonging=But Chaineh... Since when is KH2FM part of Days? o.O That's why I moved it, as KH2FM is just KH2 with extra cutscenes and features added in... Why? :'( Edit: You read it...backwards? Hehe, no worries Chain. You're awesome. :)}} Ice Titan Challenge I completed your Ice Titan challenge without guarding. Do I submit this somewhere? Riku the Bloody 13:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) My bad about the Kairi page. Looking through it, it just looked so cluttered and riddled with repetition I thought I'd clean it up a bit. I didn't mean to be a bother. Blue Luna (talk) 05:46, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Blue Luna So, this is a attempt to befriend you! Hiya there Chain! I am Chong, 15 this year. I thought: "On the Keyhole, the Admins left a great deal of memorazation in my heart, most notably, you, Roxas and Aqua. I befriended Roxas in the IRC which I just have learned how to use yesterday, and he turns out was a GREAT person! He introduced me to talk with you, so you must have been a very nice friend to everyone here! Don't worry, I'm no stalker (Seriously??) and I would like to invite you to the IRC, so that we would be friends there! So, this is whatever I have to say right now, I'm sorry I can't make a speech bubble to talk with you, since I suck at coding...Anyways! This is Chong, toodles! Hiya! I'm just passing by! Nice to meet ya!Never existed. LOL 02:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) AngelMT (talk) 11:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm speaking on behalf of khplanet.com. We're starting over and are now trying to build affiliates. We would like to have kingdomhearts.wikia.com in our repertoire. If you're interested, please contact me via my talk page or a simple reply. Hopefully, we will hear from you soon! Thanks, AngelMT Blood-y Lad... 03:34, August 11, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Yeah LA will do it this month, haven't done it for a while}} No prob..also might want to see LA's Akame ga Kill pre-review...just ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 05:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :IRC quickly? 06:42, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::IRC quickly? 04:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Cookies DDD Soundtrack 12:06, September 2, 2014 (UTC) |RoxasSad= Hey Chaineh, sorry to bother you mate. I noticed this today, and was wondering if I could help out with the soundtrack section at all. I own it, if that makes things any easier. xD }} 20:51, September 2, 2014 (UTC) |XionHappy= Thanks for the reply mate. So...here's the embarrassing part where I admit that I don't know how I'd go about doing that... Getting the 30-second snippets and then uploading them, I mean... Though I promise you that with some guidance/advice, I WILL accomplish the task at hand! o.O What program would I use to get snippets of them, and where do I upload them? :) Sorry again to bother you... }} Sorry for invading section but is this what we need? If so I can help Aix on working the files for the ogg format. 21:20, September 2, 2014 (UTC) |ZexionSolemn=So, I've made a start on the soundtrack files. I've fitted out the first tab of the table on a special page and have even started uploading the music files, after much experimenting and some help from a friend of mine who was trying to learn the program alongside me. I'll put myself to the task over the next few weeks and will hopefully get it done asap. I'm not going to rush though. I want the snippets to be good quality, which leads me on to my question... *Watches Chaineh groan in dismay* Whilst uploading two of the sound files, I discovered that Pedro had uploaded them before, but had failed to categorize them. These clips are slightly less quality-filled than my efforts are, at least that's what I think... xD I think it's File:Traverse in Trance KH3D.ogg and File:Hand to Hand KH3D.ogg that are the two... (The non-categorized versions are Pedro's.) Hope you're well. :) }} 20:34, September 10, 2014 (UTC)|TearCheerful=I'll work on the categorizing for a short time tonight. I need a break from this constant homework and coursework... it's tiring me out. Plus, I spent 10.5 hours in college today... Too long...}} FU Thanks for your vote on the FU page on KHWIKI. A user named RoxasXIIILK told me about you. Riku the Bloody (Talk) 21:14, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Finally, I have arrived! Yes 02:49, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hello, how are you? I was wondering, what are your favorite battle tracks in the Kingdom Hearts series? *Uses Ouija board to summon Ghost Chain* Ah, sorry for missing your IRC invite yesterday. I'll be around all day if you wanna pop in later. :) 23:37, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm there now. :) 04:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Let me know when you're around cause I need your help with one section. :) 01:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Code Geass You watch(ed) the Code Geass series, right? Riku the Bloody (Talk) 16:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation The Affiliation banner is up, take a look! I don't know where you want to put it, but here you go! 02:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Mamrou Hosada-ness 05:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Ohh LA forgot...lookie at this on what LA found out...look familiar? Directed by 'Mamoru Hosada' and was a COMMERCIAL for Japan about LOUIS VUITTON...ya'wanna know what LA said to that? Why can't all commercials be like that???...f- you NZ commercials and your stupidity. }} It is done. 21:55, September 17, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad= It is done, Chain. Thanks for teaching me how to do something new mate! :) }} 16:24, September 22, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasAngry= I asked this question to FR, but she doesn't seem to know, so I figured I'd ask you... Some of the song sections that I uploaded belong to specific battles in specific worlds... For example, "Ice Hot Lobster" is a theme solely from Prankster's Paradise, and "Xigbar" is a character theme for Xigbar. I'm curious as to whether these tracks need to appear in the articles of the character/world in question. (There are other tracks that I didn't mention as well... "Majestic Wings" would be one) }} 21:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneDismayed= Thanks for the tips Chain, and the link. Just so you know, I do know where all the songs in the DDD Soundtrack play in the game. ^^ I'm not totally clueless heh, else I wouldn't have asked if I could do the project... 13th Struggle is used for the boss battles in Re:CoM, so I'd never consider calling it Axel's theme, because it's just...not. }} 21:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneThoughtful= Thanks Chaineh! I didn't realise there was a Helping out template, but now I realise that must be what you use on the main page heh... I hope you're doing well?}} I'm back (and this time 4 real!) Unlimited Psycho Works Deadline... FSN: UBW (2014) October 4 2014 17:00:00 UTC'' PP2 October 9 2014 17:00:00 UTC'' Time is close... 06:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) VON Well all things considered, as LA said previously in LA's review about it at least it finished with all the plot points wrapped up nicely and finished quite well..LA didn't think it needed that additional 2 episodes because of it. 05:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Hopefully, as for LA everything was a complete package...as for Arkada doing a review, LA doesn't mind him doing one, although LA is still wanting that Shakugan no Shana review. Now on speaking of reviews...*ahem* *Nudge* *nudge*...also this week is pretty much LA's reviewing week...been doing reviews non stop for the last week because of the Summer 2014 season wrapping up...LA's brain is going in overload because of how much is finishing. (not to mention LA's anime extras...kinda why LA had to postpone LA's music reviews because of it) hanyannnn..still FSN: UBW and PP2 is nearing and did you hear that Psycho Pass 2 is going to be done by Tatsunoko Productions instead of Production I.G? 05:40, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Fate yo stay night to your seats 03:39, October 5, 2014 (UTC)|shana=FATE STAY NIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOW}} Hai :33 Podcasting I lost my section... 14:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC)}} IRC What time can you go on tonight (or tomorrow night)? And what timezone would that be? 15:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Mix-up? |RoxasAngry= Thanks for the message Chaineh...on the other wiki... Filling in fields for treasure lists is tiring... Especially when it requires switching back and forth between two tabs constantly... How are things? Edit: I need some advice on what I need to do to update Roku's article to cohere with the 'new fansite standard of this wiki'. I've not been able to find any specific information for what to do with articles that need updating by looking into the links that FR sent me. }}